Mamo-chan Turns 21
by star bunny
Summary: Usagi's broke, Mamoru's having a mid-life crisis, and general chaos ensues. ^_^


Hey, minna! Here's a fic I started writing around our dear Mamo-chan's birthday, but   
never got around to finishing... And no, this is not a story about drinking (although   
Mamo-chan *is* turning 21, so there might be a few brief moments...). I just got some   
really weird ideas today at work and decided to write a fic about it! Hope you enjoy!  
  
This is only the first part, but I think you'll get the basic idea from it.  
  
I don't own the characters!  
  
  
Mamo-chan Turns 21  
by Star Bunny (bunny28@hehe.com)  
rated: PG  
  
  
Part 1  
  
~~~  
10:00 am - Usagi's bedroom  
~~~  
  
Usagi turned slightly, cracking her eyes open enough to read the numbers on her alarm   
clock.  
  
10:00  
  
"Good," she mumbled sleepily. That meant that there was still plenty of sleep time left   
before she had to get up. And since it was summertime, she could easily get away with   
sleeping until three or four in the afternoon.  
  
She smiled happily, ready to reenter her dream world filled with cake, ice cream, and   
Mamo-chans.  
  
Birthday cakes and Mamo-chans.  
  
Usagi sat straight up in bed, alarm rushing through her veins. Today was Mamo-chan's   
21st birthday, AND SHE DIDN'T HAVE A PRESENT FOR HIM!  
  
"LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
~~~  
11:00 am - Crown Video Arcade  
~~~  
  
After many tears and wails from Usagi (far too many for Luna's taste), Luna had finally   
managed to get her dressed and over to the Arcade to meet the other senshi. The girls   
had promised to help Usagi find the perfect present for her beloved boyfriend, and - in   
Luna's humble opinion - she would need all of the help she could get. For starters, the   
budget she was working with couldn't buy cheep cat food (Luna despaired of ever being   
fed again), and Usagi's tastes tended to run towards very expensive when it came to   
Mamoru.  
  
"Minna, what am I going to do?" she wailed, face buried in her hands.  
  
"What we need is a game plan," Minako ventured. "Where can we look for a present for   
him?"  
  
"And how much are we planning to spend," the ever-thrifty Rei smirked. She already   
knew the status of Usagi's bank account, and could only imagine where Usagi was   
expecting to get the money.  
  
"Well," Usagi spoke up hesitantly, "I don't have that much money... But I'm willing to take   
donations!" When no one spoke up to her barely veiled plea for help, she resorted to   
begging. "Please, minna? I'm desperate here!"  
  
"Usagi, you're not the only one here on a limited budget," Ami chided. "You should learn   
to manage your money better so that you will be prepared for situations like this."  
  
"But minna! He's turning 21! This is a big birthday, here!"  
  
"Maybe you should buy him some sake and take him to a club," Makoto snickered. But   
Usagi wasn't amused.  
  
"Mamo-chan doesn't drink."  
  
"What about the book store?" Ami suggested. "Surely you have enough money for a   
book." At Usagi's telltale blush, the girls collectively facefaulted.  
  
"You mean you didn't save *any* money for Mamoru's birthday?"  
  
"Well, you see, there was this manga that was just released, and I just *had* to have it,"   
Usagi continued to prattle on, not realizing that the girls were all staring at the entrance to   
the arcade, mouths hanging open in shock. "...and then I passed the chocolate store   
and the truffles looked *so* good, and - OH MY GOSH!"  
  
Usagi's mouth dropped to the floor and she shook her head in disbelief as she finally   
noticed what the girls had been staring at.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what did you DO?"  
  
Mamoru smiled down at the table and fingered his new goatee thoughtfully. "You like   
it?"   
  
Usagi found that she couldn't speak, so she just made squeaky noises instead.  
  
"She loves it," Rei, being the first to recover, spoke up. "We all do. Right girls?"  
  
The senshi nodded their heads in unison, hoping that they looked sincere. Not that   
Mamoru's new facial hair really looked all that bad. Really.  
  
"Um, Mamoru," Ami cleared her throat, "Since when did you decide you liked goatees so   
much?"  
  
"Well, I figured since I am 21 and all, I ought to give it a shot. When else am I going to   
get to try it again?"  
  
"Gosh," Minako whispered, just low enough to be *sure* that Mamoru wouldn't hear her,   
"I didn't even know that he could grow anything." Makoto smothered a laugh behind her   
napkin, then cast a glance at Usagi. She was still staring at Mamoru as if he had grown   
another head.  
  
"Uh, Mamoru, we've gotta get going. We'll see you later, okay?" She grabbed Usagi's   
arm and dragged her out of the Arcade, waving as she went. The other girls followed   
her lead and they hastily made their exits, leaving a very confused Mamoru (and his   
goatee) staring at the table and wondering what had gone wrong.  
  
~~~  
12:00 am - Juuban mall  
~~~  
  
"Can you *believe* him?" an irate Usagi exclaimed. She had finally regained control of   
herself about ten minutes before, and began to launch into a tirade about her idiotic   
boyfriend. "I mean, he didn't even ask me! To think, he changes the way he looks   
without even consulting *ME*, his soulmate!"  
  
"Maybe he's having one of those crisis thingies," Minako soothed. "You know, the ones   
people get around their birthdays?"  
  
"You mean a mid-life crisis?" Ami snickered. "Mamoru-san is going to live to be over a   
thousand years old. I sure hope he isn't having a mid-life crisis at twenty-one!"  
  
"Oh, poor Mamo-chan," Usagi immediately softened. "He's having a crisis."  
  
"Usagi," Rei replied patiently, "Minako-chan doesn't know what she's talking about.   
Mamrou-san is not going through a crisis."  
  
"But… that means that he's just being weird and insensitive!" Usagi wailed, liking the   
thought of Mamoru in the middle of a crisis much better.  
  
Makoto sighed. "So, since we're already at the mall, why don't we see if we can find   
something for Usagi to get Mamoru for his birthday."  
  
"How about a razor?" Rei giggled.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny. Don't insult my Mamo-chan like that!"  
  
"I thought you didn't like the goatee, Usagi," Minako smiled.  
  
"I don't. But it's the principle of the matter!"  
  
The girls all laughed. "Tell me again," Makoto began, "Just how are we going to pay for   
this razor?"  
  
"Well," Rei giggled, "We could always rob a bank."  
  
~~~  
1:30 - Juuban Federal Bank  
~~~  
  
"Tell me again whose idea this was," Rei groaned, looking at the immense building.  
  
"Yours," Usagi smiled cheerfully. "Now let's review the plan. I'm going to use the   
disguise pen to change me into a totally cool bank robber. The three of you," she   
pointed to Rei, Ami, and Makoto, "will go in ahead and act as innocent as possible. I will   
then come in and proceed to rob the bank of a whole lot of money and take the three of   
you hostage. Then, as I make my bold and daring escape, you," she now pointed at   
Minako, "will come in as Sailor V and 'defeat me'. Only I will get away with a *teeny* bit   
of money that they won't miss anyways. Okay?"  
  
"This will never work," Minako sulked.  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Minako-chan. You're just sore because you have to let me get away in front   
of the press."  
  
"Well, I've never lost a criminal before! I have a reputation to uphold. If word gets out   
that Sailor V is letting criminals escape, there would be no end to the disorder in   
Juuban."  
  
"Guys, we really shouldn't be doing this," Ami spoke up quietly. "It's illegal."  
  
"But we're going to pay the money back, Ami-chan," Usagi said sweetly -- a little *too*   
sweetly. "So it's not *really* stealing. We're just borrowing."  
  
"I can't believe they made you queen," Rei muttered.  
  
"Enough!" Usagi stomped her foot. "I've already had a bad day. First, I had to get up   
early, then Mamo-chan grew a beard without asking me, and now minna doesn't want to   
help me get a birthday present for the man I love!" She sniffled, ready to break out into   
full wails at any moment, but Makoto was quicker.  
  
"There, there, Usagi. We want to help you. But this isn't the way."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course, Usagi-chan. You don't have to buy Mamoru-san an expensive birthday   
present. Maybe you can make him something. Or do something special for him."  
  
"But this *is* special... I'm robbing a bank for him!"  
  
The girls gave each other a look. There was no way they were getting out of this one.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," Rei sighed.  
  
"All right!" Usagi cheered. "Moon power! Change me into a totally cool, scary bank   
robber!"  
  
The light from the disguise pen engulfed her, hiding her face and hair under a very   
weird-looking mask (think ninja-Usagi from episode 136 SuperS ^_~ ). Her clothes were   
dark and nondescript. After the transformation was complete, Usagi flashed a smile at   
the girls. "So... how do I look?"  
  
"Stupid," Rei snapped. "Now can we just forget about this whole thing?"  
  
"Rei-chan! I thought you were going to -"  
  
"Haruka-san! Micheru-san!" Makoto cried out in relief. She had spotted Haruka and   
Micheru walking past, and was willing to use any distraction necessary to stop this   
fiasco.  
  
"Makoto! It's good to see you. Hi, girls." Micheru smiled at them all. When she saw   
Usagi she paused for a moment. "What were you girls about to do?" she asked   
suspiciously.  
  
"Haruka-san, Micheru-san," Usagi began, sugar lacing her voice, "Do you have any   
money that I could borrow?"  
  
Haruka looked at Usagi's mask and bank robber clothes and stifled a laugh. "What do   
you need the money for?"  
  
"Today is Mamo-chan's birthday!" she cried gleefully.  
  
"Oh yeah," Haruka laughed. "I think I saw him earlier today. Did you see that funny   
beard thing he's growing?"  
  
THUNK  
  
"Uh, guys," Ami piped up. "I think Usagi-chan just fainted."  
  
~~~  
  
End Part 1  
  
Ok... so I know it's weird... I was in a VERY silly mood when I started it, and I'll probably   
have to wait for another day like that before it gets finished. ^_^ But let me know how you   
liked it, and you might encourage me to keep working on it! Remember, reviews are a   
girl's best friend.  
  
Bunny ^_^ 


End file.
